1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of telecommunication, and it relates to a method and a device for allowing a mobile terminal to select between at least two radio access technologies: one technology providing access to a cellular telephone network, and another allowing access to an alternative network when it is shown that the recipient of a call is located close to the caller. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of selecting between telecommunication networks for at least two terminals capable of exchanging data in a first frequency band of a first telecommunication network with subscription and in a second frequency band of a second telecommunication network without subscription.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, two persons having a subscription with a cellular telephone carrier have to use their telephone service to make calls even when the distance that separates them is relatively short, for example a few dozen meters. This situation can take place in a railway station, on streets, or in an office building. However, there are gratuitous radio bands such as for example 2.4 GHz ISM (Industrial Scientific and Medical) band, which may be used within a limited geographical zone. These frequency bands generally requires a specific modem such as Bluetooth or Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity) modem characterized by their simplicity, low cost, and low energy consumption.